


Unexpected Meltdowns

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Crying, Jongho Is Baby, Little Space, Little!San, Pacifiers, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Park Seonghwa, baby san, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!jongho, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho never has meltdowns, or at least, Seonghwa was sure he never had them.
Series: Smol Jongie [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Unexpected Meltdowns

It was known in the ATEEZ dorm that little Jongho was an absolute angel. He’d play nicely with San, and he never really did anything bad. He never threw tantrums either, and that’s why it surprised the others when one day, he had a meltdown. 

Seonghwa had woken up that morning, going to the kitchen to prepare a sippy cup with milk in it before he went to wake Jongho up. He knew the little would want it, as he always does every morning. Seonghwa opened the door to the littles room, seeing the sleeping boy’s chest gently rise and fall. His pacifier had fallen from his mouth, and Seonghwa knew it was a good idea getting the pacifier clips. The caregiver placed the sippy cup on Jongho’s bedside table, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Jongho’s shoulder, gently shaking it. Jongho whined, his balled fists pulling the covers closer to him. 

“Baby boy, it’s time to get up. I let you sleep in this morning, it’s almost ten thirty.” Seonghwa said, and Jongho’s eyes opened. He thought about his options for a moment, before closing his eyes again. 

“I got milk in your favorite Dino sippy cup. I guess Jongie is too sleepy, and I can just give it to Sannie instead.” The caregiver teased. Jongho’s eyes opened, reaching out for the light blue sippy, with cute little dinosaur designs on it. 

“What do we say when we want something bun?” Jongho tried his best to say “Please” but it came out as incoherent babbles. Everything started to feel fuzzier as he tried, more and more. He couldn’t get his words out, and to make things worse he couldn’t understand what his Mama was saying anymore. He could see him speak, but couldn’t tell what he was saying. Tears started forming in his eyes, and he started to feel upset. 

“Baby what’s wrong hm? Having trouble getting words out?” Seonghwa moved to pull Jongho into his lap. More words Jongho couldn’t understand. It tipped the little over. He tried to get his words out so many times but just couldn’t. He was too small. Tears flooded from his eyes, and he knocked the sippy cup from Seonghwa’s hands. 

Upon hearing what was going on, Yunho walked into the littles room to see Seonghwa trying to get him to calm down. 

“Jongie? Jongie baby what’s wrong?” Yunho asked, seeing a distressed little and a worried Seonghwa. 

“Yunho, I don’t know what’s wrong. I was waiting for him to say ‘please’ but he couldn’t and I think it got him upset. I think he’s slipped to an even younger headspace, and it’s confusing him so it’s gotten him all upset.” Seonghwa explained over the loud cries. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay! Mama and Dada are right here!” Yunho went to take the crying little out of Seonghwa’s lap, letting him grasp onto his shirt and bury his head into the crook of his neck. 

“It’s okay, words are just too hard right now aren’t they?” 

Yunho gently rubbed the boys back. Another fifteen minutes went by until Jongho had finally stopped crying, although it was because he’d worn himself out. 

Seonghwa knew he was in for a long day. 

____

The second time it happened, it was just after lunch. San and Jongho were playing together in the living room, Jongho had his teddy bear clutched safely in his arms as he colored in a Disney princess coloring book. San was laying next to him, building a house with legos. Seonghwa was taking the time to clean up the kitchen while also keeping an eye on the two. 

“Jongie, I wanna play with bear!” San pouted, abandoning his legos he’d been working on for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Bear mine!” Jongho replied, holding the teddy bear close to his chest and turning away from San. 

“But… but appa say sharing is caring! Lemme play with Mr. Bear!” 

Jongho stayed sitting, turned away from San. Mr. Bear was his teddy bear! Not Sannies! Sannie had shiber! 

“Jongie give me!” San whined, reaching for the teddy bear in Jongho’s arms. Tears welled in the mentally younger’s eyes, clutching the bear to his chest and moving even further away from San. 

“No! Bear mine! Mama no gib Sannie! Mama gib Jongie bear!” Tears flowed down the boy's cheeks as he shook back and forth. 

“Jongie baby? Dada’s here!” Seonghwa was glad Yunho was there to back him up as he tried to calm San down who also had started crying. 

“Mama, Jongie didn’ share Mr. bear! Just wanted to play with him!” 

“Sannie baby, did you ask Jongie politely for Mr. bear or did you reach out and try to steal it from him?” Seonghwa asked, holding the squirming little still.

“I… I try to take from him. M sorry mama… sannie bad.” San says, he stops squirming and tears start pouring from his eyes again. Seonghwa places a hand on San's back to calm him down. 

“Baby, can you apologize to Jongie?” 

“M’ sorry Jongie. Didn’ mean to make Jongie sad.” San tells the other little who’s sitting in Yunho’s lap, playing with his dada’s fingers. 

“S’ Otay! Jongie lob sannie, so Jongie forgib him!” Jongho moves from Yunho’s lap to hug San, and the whole situation was solved peacefully. 

____ 

That night, Seonghwa put the two littles to bed without any problems. He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, and the day was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Feel free to leave one in the comments below! Also jongie’s such a good boy I’m 🥺


End file.
